Relinquish Control
by CreotiaFlayier
Summary: Deception lurks within us all.  The most unexpected people are the ones to not trust the most. Eventual bondage between Cloud and Sephiroth. So, you have been forewarned!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that people were expecting a continuation of Puppet Master's New Puppet. Sorry to say that that story was an experiment that just developed into a phenomenon of small proportions...lol. This is something that I have been needing to find the time write. This may seem a little slow moving, but there is a plot to this before the good stuff happens. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The war between the Minerva and Jenova had ended in bloodshed and tyranny. Minerva had tricked Jenova into reigning over the darkness never to see the light of day or eternal happiness. Gaia had asked that they both share the light and the darkness as equals. One no more powerful than the other, but Jenova had been naïve in thinking that anything could be shared between them. Minerva had always been the one intended by fate to rule the light. Jenova was easily susceptible to envy and jealousy, thus leading Minerva to believe that they could never rule justly. Minerva tricked Jenova into ruling the darkness with the promise that one day their offspring would rule side by side together. It was with that promise of togetherness that Jenova raised her son to be domineering and ruthless. One day peace will be shared between them, one day the son of Jenova will see how easily corrupted light can become.

It was several years after the war that Minerva started training her son to fight nonstop with little rest. She knew how conniving her sister could be, they were both one in the same. Minerva had not wanted to trick her sister, but the underlying feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was for the best. Time sped by during the tranquil years that they spent apart. Both lads grew to be strapping gentlemen in their own way. The underlying plan of Jenova's was taking root, to one day release the vengeance and malice that lurked deep within the confines of her tortured soul.

So it was with these deep feelings of betrayal and non-trust that both boys discovered one another. It was Jenova who sought out Minerva with the branch of peace to one day rebuild the trust in one another that they once shared.

"Mother, who is Jenova?" Cloud asked Minerva with great suspicion. He had been glancing at the summons request sent to them from Jenova. He knew that this bode ill will for all those present, but he just could quell the curiosity that lurked deep within. He had never met nor heard of his mother's sister.

"Well, my son, she is my long lost sister. You were just forethought between me and your father. She was and still is very lovely and kind. Though she carries ill will deep within her. I know that she means to live as she has with her lies and deceit," Minerva explained. She explained all that had happened between them.

"If thou dost feel that she brings ill fortune to us all, then say nay to the summons. Gaia has spoken and agreed, thou hast not been condemned for thine trickery," Cloud spoke defensively to his mother.

"Cloud, your wisdom serves you well, I must because she is my sister," Minerva replied. "It is not good diplomacy to receive and not reply or show hospitality."

"Yes mother, " Cloud responded quietly. She ruffled is hair, knowing that he had thought carefully choosing his words. Hopefully he will not be easily fooled with the eloquence beholden by her sister. She knew that Jenova's offspring would be just as well-spoken weaving lies and deceit. Only the weak minded would be their prey, depending upon the scheme that was burning and boiling to make itself known. Jenova did have an ulterior motive, then her offspring would surely share her ideals.

"Enough of this brooding over what ill will is brought with Jenova. I believe that if you make Linus wait one more time, he may have you fly laps till you admit defeat or scream touché," Minerva chided.

"Yes mother, I won't," Cloud replied and he ran off to find Linus. They had been working together preparing Cloud for what may come since Cloud could walk. Without even trying, Cloud walked alert and attentive. With his keen hearing and sharp eyes he looked to see if anything was out of place. After what his mother had told him about his family, he knew that he could not trust the smallest speck of dust around him. Shadows lurked at every corner and there was no telling where their allegiances lay. After taking tentative steps, Cloud then decided to proceed with little caution as he made his way to the training room for his lessons.

As his mother suspected, Linus was indeed waiting for him. Cloud did not formulate excuses or tell him that he had been with his mother, he quietly entered and kneeled in front of his sensei. All the while, Linus was secretly pleased at how committed the blonde had become to their daily routine.

"Instead of the usual sorry or did not mean to, I am met with you joining me in premeditation. For once I feel that you may not be the lost cause you appear to be," Linus remarked. "You ready to begin."

"Whenever thou art, old man," Cloud rebuked.

In one swift movement both launched themselves off of the floor. In a flurry of feathers and clothing, they met once and twice. Seeing if there was opening in the other's defenses. Finding lack thereof, they both moved to strike different places. In a myriad of fists and feathers, the sparing session drug on.

Neither gave way to the other. Both were trying to find weaknesses, but there was nothing to be done about having found none. With no weaknesses found, the true attacks began. Cross punch to be countered by a jab. Only to have that dodged and a roundhouse kick was placed. Kick, punch, dodge, they danced the circle till they were tiring. It was the first time in all of his years that Linus had been unable to draw a defeat. Cloud was to be his greatest achievement, but that was to be said privately to the boy's parents.

"You yield yet, boy." Linus teased, knowing that would draw a response from his pupil.

"Not until after thou dost yield to me old man." Cloud's rebuttal could be heard throughout the palace. The response caught Linus off guard to give Cloud the opening that he had been looking for. Cloud landed a spinning heal kick to Linus' chin that sent him flying to the mats.

"Ugh…uff," was all that could be heard as Linus landed on the mats. Cloud turned to look at where Linus had landed. He saw his friend and mentor was not moving.

"Linus, I am sorry," Cloud could not stop apologizing.

"I am alright," came the shallow reply after a few minutes that was soon followed by laughter.

"What is so funny?" Cloud queried cautiously.

"You are the first to have sent me flying. Your quip made me stop which is something that I should not do. You have grown strong very quickly," Linus complimented.

"I understand but fear that I may never understand thine intentions," Cloud pondered aloud.

"You have family that cannot be trusted and it was your mother's wish that you knew how to defend yourself. I taught your mother and her sister," Linus stated nonchalantly.

"Would you trust my mother's sister," Cloud asked rhetorically.

"That Cloud, is the greatest question to be asked to any person that knows her. She is sweet and deceiving all at the same time. You had best ask that to your mother," Linus replied.

"I don't know if I could," Cloud mumbled.

"Now, go bathe. We both smell like we've been running with the horses," Linus chided.

"We don't have horses here," Cloud laughed. "We have Pegasus."

"Boy, you dare question me," Linus mocked jokingly. "Just run along and get ready for this important truce that Jenova is planning."

"I thought that it was not until dusk," Cloud pondered aloud.

"Boy, must you really be dense," Linus said. "Don't you realize that it is almost dusk?"

Cloud peered out of the dojo window, realizing that he had been too committed to his practice. Linus was very pleased with the time that had passed by. Whenever it was time to train with Cloud, they both forgot their itineraries. This time was like spending time with a son for the master. There had never been another student like Cloud, probably never will. Linus could tell that the marks of his life were getting fewer and if Jenova really did mean this, he knew that she could not be trusted.

As Cloud made his way to his room, he had the urge to turn around. It felt as though someone were following him. Cloud felt shivers run down his spine. The feeling that gripped his stomach was not well. Slowly, with great caution, Cloud turned his head to see who was staring.

When Cloud turned his head, he found himself staring into the prettiest emerald eyes that he had ever looked at. Trying to gather his thoughts, he could not help but stare. He was unaware of the plans of deception that lurked in their depths. All Cloud was aware of was that it was a new person within the walls of the palace.

Looking at the stranger, Cloud first thought it was a manly woman. Thoroughly inspecting what he saw, Cloud saw the features were too harsh to be female. The face was angelic with light skin. The nose was pointed showing the arrogance that radiated from the angle. The eyebrows were defined and matching the silver hair that flowed around the massive figure he was facing.

Cloud knew from the size of the stranger, that it would be a close fight. What would separate them would not be divine powers or force of will, but brute strength alone. Cloud immediately began to assess the stranger for weaknesses. He knew that it would be tough to decipher any penetration from the intense stare.

"Apologies, sir," Cloud replied apologetically.

"That is quite alright, _Cloud_." The stranger purred. Cloud decided that he liked the way his name rolled off of the stranger's tongue.

"From whence didst thou hear mine name," Cloud pondered aloud.

"Your, mother sent me to look for you," the stranger answered.

"Thou art new to mine eyes," Cloud rebutted trying to coyly have the stranger divulge his name.

"Of course not, I am here with my mother," he replied still avoiding the real reason for light banter.

"From whence did thee come?" Cloud hazarded bluntly, not liking the evil smirk that lurked on the stranger's face.

"Easily ruffled feathers I see, fine chocobo. I am Sephiroth, son of Jenovah," the stranger finally confessed.

Cloud could not contain the gasp that escaped passed his composure. This was the real reason for his mother's sister seeking reconciliation. He knew that he would have to be careful when around his cousin. No longer a stranger, he found that he would have practice the name to make it sound the way his did from Sephiroth's. It was almost like it was being caressed by a long lost lover.

"Sephiroth, apologies for mine rudeness but this is the first time I've been graced by thine presence," Cloud commented. "Again, apologies but time is of the essence. I must take mine leave of thine entertainment."

"Quite alright, but you must hurry and change. For I know that my mother and your mother would wrinkle their noses at the reeking mass of sweat radiating from your pores at this very moment," Sephiroth stated nonchalantly. Such formalness that bespeaks years of formalities without a moment to enjoy the pleasures of life was all Sephiroth could think about the blonde seraphim. From the moment he had laid eyes on the blonde, Sephiroth knew that his mother's plan was not for him. He wanted nothing more than to consume the innocence that radiated from the blonde. He could do nothing but bide his time till he could claim what he rightfully saw as his property. Breaking the blonde seraphim was going to be palpable but worth the effort to have a submissive beaten into submission.

"It was a pleasure to meet thee, Sephiroth." Cloud stated. "I must freshen before answering mine mother's summons."

The blonde left with no thought as to what this fateful meeting was going to do. He had no foresight into what malicious intentions were radiating from the fallen angel. Before this day, he had only vaguely remembered his mother mention that she had a sister. Never once was there a mention that Jenova had offspring. If this had been mentioned, ties may have been mended sooner. Darkness shrouded every corner where doubt lives cowering in the shadows with calculated intentions of cruelty.

Sephiroth turned and followed the blonde seraph aching to touch the white wings and stain them red. He had never been able to contain his desires to control and devour. The innocence that he saw in the seraph's eyes made him want to consume him and fester darkness within him like the virus it truly can be. Life is not always about the white puffy clouds or the sunshine that can brighten anyone's day. There are the shadows that lurk and wait to pillage and plunder. Sephiroth could not fathom where the domineering feelings came from. The son of Jenova was supposed to be here to usurp Minerva's throne. The blonde would have to wait, but for how long.

Cloud made it to his quarters in no time, having felt the urge to vacate the presence of his cousin in the first meeting that they had ever had. The feeling of utter asphyxiation from the darkness that radiated from the individual would not leave him. He could not escape the impending doom that enshrouded his vision.

Cloud soon shut the door behind him, hoping that he had not been followed. There was intrigue, but it was more of wanting to know his family that he had never met. Always was the mystery of what had happened between his mother and her sister that he never really wanted to know about what had driven them apart. One day the secret would be shared and he knew that it would not be this day.

He rested his head against the oak door, wanting to clear his head and calm his aching heart. He could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to them all. He could sense the impending tempest building. When it would strike was what he was having trouble figuring out.

As thoughts of impending doom bombarded his consciousness, instinctively Cloud made his way to his shower. He knew that he reeked of grime and pure fun. It was not every day that he lost time with his favorite person besides his mother. Never one to divulge too much information he knew his mother suffered from years of torment from what had transpired between the two siblings.

Slowly readying for the shower he so desperately needed, he could not concentrate on the matter a forehand. His devotion to his mother was unshakable. For the first time in his short life, he saw the chance to finally help her feel better about a situation at hand. How was the problem Cloud could not seem to find the answer to?

Cloud only delayed the inevitable when he did not know an answer to any plaguing thought turning into a question of unfathomable proportions. He knew that he had taken too long when he heard a knock at the door. The menacing thoughts would not stop, but for now his presence was requested by everyone present in Gaia.

The knock was repeated to see if he was really there to answer the door. Linus was deeply concerned about his protégé. Cloud only sulked when he was deeply troubled. This was one of those times, but it was gravely different. The difference was what had Linus alarmed.

When the door was finally opened, Cloud did acknowledge his sensei, but did not speak about what he was disquieting his usual demeanor. Linus carefully treaded the situation and asked the obvious question on his mind.

"There has to be a reason that you are not speaking Cloud," Linus commented.

"Mine eyes have foreseen troubling events from meeting mine cousin," Cloud answered.

"Cloud, there is good in all people," Linus said. "It just has to be found. I know that your mother is hazardous and beyond cautious, but Jenova does deserve to be seen and heard."

"If mine eyes are not correct then I will be more trusting of everyone," Cloud conceded quietly.

"I know that it is hard to trust someone that you have not met and heard ill speech about. There is good in everyone," Linus added soothingly.

"Mine ears have always heard and trusted thee Linus," Cloud replied smiling.

They both continued the walk in silence. Linus had heard Cloud speak of his subconscious as his eyes. He knew that his pupil need not be taken lightly in this matter. He would need to speak to the boy's mother without drawing suspicion.

When they reached the Grand Hall, Minerva was patiently waiting Cloud's approach. She looked their way with serenity written upon her eternal youth. Divulging nothing of her true intentions or thoughts, she looked at her son as he entered. Peace had to be met between the two siblings, but Minerva would have never thought her sister would offer her eldest son as that offering.

As soon as she knew that Cloud and Linus were within hearing distance only then did she speak.

"My son, what appears to be troubling you?" she asked with grave concern.

"'Tis nothing at the moment mother," Cloud replied shyly, cautious of the spectators.

"Alright," she conceded. "We will talk once everyone has left."

Cloud nodded before taking his place behind her. He looked at the woman that was standing in front of Sephiroth. Her smile did nothing to quell the menacing prediction still plaguing Cloud's mind. He could only hope that this newfound family was better than he was thinking.

"Well, I can only hope that this does not happen again," Jenova said. "I have not met you before and here you are completely bypassing introductions."

"Jenova," Minerva replied cutting her off. "He meant no disrespect. My son has powerful foresight that leaves him introverted at times."

"Minerva, I was only stating that it was unlike you to be so straightforward," Jenova commented.

"I never thought you would have noticed such trivialities," Minerva rebutted, turning to Cloud. "Cloud, this is my sister and your aunt, Jenova."

"Mine eyes are graced by thine beauty," Cloud spoke kissing Jenova's hand.

"He has better manners than I thought, " Jenova replied with a smile.

"Cloud, introduce yourself as well," Minerva whispered to her son.

"I beg thine forgiveness for mine rudeness. I am mine mother's son, Cloud." The blonde seraph stated.

"Where did he learn such old and proper grammar," Jenova enquired.

"His studies of ancient texts have greatly influenced his speech. When he was four he had already read the retelling of our immortal quarrel. It is a habit that he developed by himself," Minerva answered.

"I have brought my son with me as well," Jenova replied gesturing to Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, I would like you to meet Minerva and her son, Cloud."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Sephiroth replied with a mischievous smirk, kneeling deeply.

"He is part of the treaty that I would like to set in place between us both. I entrust my eldest son to your care in hopes that we may start some kind of familial relations once more," Jenova stated surprising everyone but her son. It was Cloud who replied.

"How are we to know that thine intentions are true? Doth thou speak for thee and thine son?," Cloud queried with great distrust.

"I understand the chariness that you may have in me. I assure you that my intentions are pure, I need to have my family trust me again," Jenova answered carefully. This was just a part of the plan and deception. It had to be believed; however, it may take longer than she had originally planned. 'Biding my time until the time is right,' Jenova thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, now I know that this could move faster, I feel it is moving quite rapidly. Without further adieu...number 2

PS: Sorry this is short, I had an epiphany...I had to leave it where I left it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_'Now I'm nothing to you I can't see, just walk away from me.' -_All That Remains

Jenova had not expected the blonde to be so accusatory. The ruse could only go so far with him. She just hoped that Sephiroth could start taking action as soon as possible. This was the best way to bring Minerva down, from within. She then made her way to deepest depths of darkness away from the light, awaiting news that all was lost for Minerva.

'Soon she will see the error for everything,' Jenova thought.

The initial astonishment soon gave way to complacency. Sephiroth had been disillusioned when his mother left without saying anything to him. He now knew that his plan should be prioritized with utmost importance. The blonde seraph was nothing but interference; though, he still could not overcome his need to consume the blonde.

As Sephiroth lay in bed that night his agitation mounted to unnatural proportions. Those white wings painted with their own blood, the blonde hair caked in seed and blood. Visions of bloodied seraphs looking like Cloud were causing him bewilderment. How could one creature become such an obsession with little familiarity? He sorely wanted to see how easily corruptible the blonde could become.

The next time he encountered the blonde was before the day was set to begin. The lack of color palette made him shudder at the thought of the same color every day. The stereotype that white resembles good was beyond cliché.

Sephiroth lay in his bed thinking about all the desires that lay within demented confines of his inner desires. He never once believed in his mother's conquest for domination. He wanted to consume and pillage. It was while feeding his inner demons that he heard the shy knock at his now new room.

Opening the door he was greeted with the sight that plagued or was it haunted, he just knew that the blonde seraph would have to be dominated and covered in blood.

"Mine duty is to see to thine comforts this day," Cloud greeted shyly.

"Are such formalities necessary? We may have just met, but yet I feel comfortable enough to treat you like I would my own mother," Sephiroth mused with a smile that soon spread across the blonde's face.

"Mine speech is but habitual. The library 'tis filled with stories of old. Alas, mine mother says they bespeak fictitious happenings," Cloud replied.

"So you are really not allowed to read them, yet you have," Sephiroth rebutted.

"No, the eyes of man have not been graced to know the truths that have befallen mine mother and thine mother," Cloud rebuked Sephiroth's last statement with ease.

"Linus has summoned thee. He wishes to test thine skill with sword and foot," Cloud added quickly before turning and taking flight.

Sephiroth looked and could not stop the visions of red and screams he imagined. He wanted to see what types of torture the blonde could withstand before acknowledging his 'master.' His mother had not yet found out his true desires for the power that he possessed. He was struggling keeping them contained and mostly confined. His hesitation was only slight before he too took flight.

Cloud could not shake the demonic figure that was following his every move. At first Cloud thought that it was a race, but he soon saw that it was more of a game. Seeing how agile and quick witted he could be while evading something that threatened his presence. Shaking his cousin was not going to be an easy task, nor did he want to. The exercise was necessary, since it had been more than a week since he had taken flight.

Quickly sparing a glace behind himself, he saw that the figure following him was no longer there. In that split second, he crashed into hard muscle. He quickly looked up to see the feline emerald eyes staring back him with such hunger. There was something else he saw that made him shiver; yet he could not name the emotion that trying so hard to dominate the others that were playing in those eyes. He struggled almost futilely till he found he edge. Once he had loosened himself from the arms that almost secured him, he then took off toward Linus.

Sephiroth had not expected the strength and agility. He had figured that the lean and toned mass of seraphim was for show. He quickly learned to not underestimate his prize. The end of the game was not clear to him yet, but he could see that it was full of treasure. His time was not spent in vain. He still loathed stomaching the bland color palette.

Upon following the blonde seraph, he soon saw that it was for the purpose of sparing with the seraph that had led Cloud to the meeting last evening. This really was going to be an interesting day. He had not had a good workout since he could remember. If the agility of the blonde was testament, he knew that the auburn haired seraph should be more than enough to sustain his edge.

"Thine eyes have seen mine master, I know this. Thine newest acquaintance is mine teacher and friend, Linus," Cloud stated in greeting.

"Linus, I had heard of you from my mother. She said you reeked of chivalry," Sephiroth stated with mirth. "She also warned not to underestimate you knowledge of all things combat related."

"It is good to know that one of my pupils remembers the reason I teach," Linus rebutted. He knew that he was being tested. His only hope was that he could pass and knock the demon off his feet. "Are you ready?"

"Being born ready is the understatement I would not use, but yes. Let's see what you're made of," Sephiroth's blood was boiling a way that it never had before. He only hoped that his mother's stories were true. He really wanted to test himself against his mother's teacher.

"Art thou prepared, Linus?" Cloud asked.

"No worries Cloud, I have learned my lesson from yesterday," Linus teased, remembering the loss of breath listening to Cloud had caused.

"Mine ears trust not what mine cousin speaks. Dost thou truly feel prepared to face him?" Cloud asked again.

"Cloud all will be fine," Linus answered. He looked to Sephiroth and watched as he summoned the legendary demonic Masamune. This was something that Linus was not prepared for. He knew that the young demon was powerful, but he had heard the legends that no one could harness the power of Masamune. Linus thought that summoning Tsurugi would not hurt. This, he saw, had caught Sephiroth by surprise.

"It seems this is going to be fairer than I had planned," Sephiroth sneered.

"Thou art not worthy of Linus' teachings," Cloud spat. "Thou dost not understand true combat."

In a split second, Cloud found himself pinned to the floor with Masamune staring him in the eye. He did not shake nor cower. He merely kicked Sephiroth in the chin with his left foot and launched himself off the floor, readying himself for a quick jab to the jugular. He only stopped himself when he saw Linus staring him down to yield.

"Now, I hope that you find yourself sorely mistaken if you think I or my pupil to be marked 'easy targets.' You have yet to learn to never underestimate your opponent. Now, ready to truly start this?" Linus queried with great caution pointing Tsurugi at Sephiroth.

"You seem to have underestimated me as well," Sephiroth sneered. His clouded judgment mistook the query for mockery. He then met Tsurugi with Masamune clashing the metal together.

"Calm yourself," Linus commented. "We truly mean no harm. If you wish to survive this day, then you must proceed with caution."

"You lie," Sephiroth shouted as he rushed toward Linus pointing Masamune straight at Linus. He had misjudged his footing and soon found himself knocked off of his feet with a simple leg sweep. He knew that the old man was right. He needed to center himself again. Upon looking at both the blonde and auburn seraphim, he did indeed see serenity and not the mockery that he had imagined.

Linus then saw the fluctuating emotions become determination. He knew that the real fight was about to begin. This was what Minerva had asked. She wanted to see if he could attain the answers to Cloud's questions that he had thrown at Jenova. He could only see the carefully guarded secrets that were not betraying the true intentions.

They circled each other looking for weakness. Slash, parry only to be followed by forward rush. The dance went on like that with no end. Only the metal striking each other could be heard. Both knew that this was just to see if any answers could be met. The end result was that they were not to be met with the result that they had wanted.

"You are far better than my mother had mentioned," Sephiroth complimented.

"You are indeed far better than first estimated once you find your center," Linus remarked. "You must remember young master, we mean you no harm. We are only seeking the truth and fighting someone is the best way to seek the truth."

Linus then turned to Cloud who had been running through the kata he had been taught to do since childhood.

"You ready for round two, young one," Linus called with the pet name no one knew of, not even his mother.

"Thou art finished too soon," Cloud answered. "Thou must have needed rest old man."

Sephiroth watched the two continue their banter. He had never felt any such closeness to anyone before. Envy soon seeped from his every pore. This blonde was not paying him any mind. He knew that trust was the greatest reason for the lack of interaction. It was not as though he had not been trying, he just did not know that Cloud was truly shy.

He looked upon their dance with great curiosity. He had never seen such complex routines. He prided himself on being able to learn visually, but even he could not keep up with the foot work. His mother had wanted him to keep her conversant on what Cloud was privy to.

This was beyond what he had been prepared for. He soon felt his visions coming forth to forefront. One scene, found the blonde covered in blood. His wings were misshapen and hanging limply behind the blonde seraph. His arms were chained to a wall above his head, bleeding and raw. Around the neck was a collar of ownership and power inhibitor. The blonde wore slash marks from whippings very well. This is what must be done to satiate the hunger burning deep within.

He next saw that blonde wore nothing. The seraph was still chained to a wall but struggling against his bonds. He saw a weeping erection and could not help but freeze it. He saw himself touch it only to slide glass rod inside the hole to help the blonde keep the erection. This vision had Sephiroth confused; he did not see himself attracted to the blonde in that way. Though he never doubted his visions, he could not help but think that this was just a dream.

Sephiroth soon heard the sapping of fingers next to his ear. He assumed that he had tired following the movements of the seraphim.

"Art thou unwell?" Cloud asked

"No, I was just meditating," Sephiroth answered.

"Linus hath retired and left us for the day," Cloud commented.

"Would you kindly give me a tour of your mother Gaia," Sephiroth rebutted.

"It is mine duty to fulfill thine requests," Cloud replied, unknowing the double meaning that his last comment beheld.

"I want to see where the best spot could be to catch some color," Sephiroth chided.

Cloud's only reply was to grab Sephiroth's hand. They took off to the sky. Impulsiveness was something that Sephiroth again was not expecting. He felt that he needed to rethink his impression of these people. He thought his servitude to his mother to be saving factor of what would make quick work of Gaia. He was soon going to find out that the whole of Gaia was not as it seemed.

"If thine strength is not waning, follow me," Cloud quickly stated over his shoulder.

Sephiroth was now seeing what he had hoped would happen in the beginning. A common sense of comradery that maybe could lead to friendship with the blonde seraph was all that was needed to begin the treachery. He needed to possess the blonde.

The blonde soon set a quicker pace; twisting, turning and shortening the travel flying through windows, around towers, never once being seen by any earthly being. He never showed this to anyone. Cloud almost did not know why he was trusting Sephiroth. Once doubt started planting it's seed, Linus' words came back into Cloud's mind and heart. _'There is good in everyone, you just have to find it.'_

Cloud did not have the heart to doubt his sensei. Linus had never been wrong, but he had said anything of the sort to the blonde before. Hope was all that everyone could do at this point. Relations between the light and the dark depended upon the relationship between Cloud and Sephiroth. The biggest reason for attempting such trust was his mother. She desperately wanted to believe that there was still good even in darkness.

Sephiroth was finding it quite difficult to truly follow the blonde. His speed and agility were something that he could not easily match. He himself had never seen the need to practice such evasive maneuvers. There was indeed a need to now; he had never thought that Cloud would actually fly to the earthly realm.

The blonde's pace slowed when he came to a peak. They both landed not knowing that if they were any lesser than they were they would be close to death. This particular peak was something that Cloud had yet to show Linus. He felt bittersweet, something was going to happen soon and there was nothing that could be done.

"Mine eyes have seen something thou hast yet to understand," Cloud hazarded slowly. "Mine entire being feels the impending doom thou hast brought with you. I beg of thee, beseech thine heart for peace of mind."

"Why are you saying this to me now?" Sephiroth rebuked.

"I see thine goodness yet to release within thee," Cloud implored. He knew that there was an inner struggle happening.

"You know nothing of me or my life," Sephiroth stated bluntly.

"I know that thine mother wishes thee to be like her," Cloud replied.

"Your mother wishes that for you as well," Sephiroth commented.

"Mine mother understands mine intentions, but does not believe them," Cloud said. "Mine will is mine own, but I am not mine own person. All is for the purpose that mine mother's premonition comes to fruition."

"That is where we differ, my mother wishes to make her will my own," Sephiroth added quietly.

"Thine own person is all thee can be," Cloud replied.

"What made you so wise?" Sephiroth chided.

"Reading hath been mine own passion for eons," Cloud embellished. "Look."

They both stare as the sun broke through the clouds. This was the first color that Sephiroth had ever seen. The reds played with the yellows, blues and greens painting the morning sunrise as the darks mixed with the lights. Slowly making way for the blues, reds and purples to become the daylight. Each light kissed the tops of trees and mountains wishing for more than just chastity. The rivers reflected the morning glory with barely a ripple.

Sephiroth turned and looked at Cloud. He had never seen the look of utter tranquility before in his meager existence. Existential predestination is what his mother preached to him every day. She begged him to stay and never be his own person. This blonde seraph was the start of independence. He would write his own ending and defy the fates.

"This is something special that you have made for yourself," Sephiroth commented.

"No, this hath been mine wish to see for a while," Cloud answered. "No one would understand the meaning."

"Not even Linus," Sephiroth mused aloud.

"Linus would understand, but hath been too busy of late to venture with me," Cloud said.

After a few more quiet minutes of watching the light, they both took off back to Gaia. Sephiroth had not missed the deeper meaning behind the show. Cloud was saying that he now trusted him as he would his own mother. That was something that made the demon smirk with triumph. He had thought that it would be harder to gain the trust of the blonde.

He truly would hate breaking the blonde at first. He knew that there was some fight that would not be easily quelled. He was not a true submissive, but it would not be that hard to find the factor that would make Cloud yield. He would somehow have to find a way to kill Linus.

As they made their way back, Cloud felt a chill run down his spine. He was having a hard time concentrating on his flight path. He could not shake the distrust. He had wanted to find the good in Sephiroth. He was convinced that there was still some good buried deep within. It should not be too late to show that there is beauty like that sunrise.

They were me by a peeved Linus. He had left to bring them food only to find them gone. He knew that his pupil was just trying to befriend the demon, but this was not the answer. They had to work with Sephiroth to break the clouds of anger and replant the seeds of trust and faith. The only person that had enough patience to do that was Cloud.

"Cloud I had expected the two of you to have been meditating," Linus barked angrily.

"I beg thine forgiveness," Cloud meekly replied kneeling in front of Linus.

Linus could only smile at the blonde. He had suspected something about the blonde seraph. The feelings of protectiveness and pride. Cloud even had his eyes. Why had Minerva kept his offspring from him? Was Cloud truly his son, having not known his true father?


End file.
